


Petrify

by sigh_moei



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 2010 movie vers, Alice in Wonderland AU by jxdith, Alice!Alexander, CheshireCat!Thomas, M/M, One Shot, alex is reserved, thomas is cocky, um, why r u reading these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigh_moei/pseuds/sigh_moei
Summary: Alexander is trapped in his dream, finding himself in an illusional world full of diverse forest. He comes across a cat. But also a human. A human-cat. His name appears to be Thomas and he’s willing to help Alexander out of this jail-of-a-nightmare.





	Petrify

**Author's Note:**

> not my AU!!!!! it’s by Jxdith on youtube/instagram/etc! it’s called Alice In Wonderland AU.  
> Alexander = Alice  
> Thomas = Cheshire Cat

"Now, which way.." Alex pondered, as he approached a tree with a thick trunk. Signs that were pinned to the bark indicated locations nearby with arrows. After squinting at the unreadable handwriting, he came to terms that he should just go down the path he was already on. Alex sighed, rubbing his temple before continuing down the messy, dirt trail at a cautious pace. The setting got mysteriously darker, but the plants and various leaves that glowed illuminated an adequate source of light for him. Ducking under a tree branch, he came to a halt, after taking a glance at the 3 gory slits on his right arm. A swirl of dust circled him and made its way up to a tree he stopped at. There were a lot of trees. Alex furrowed his eyebrows, clenching the soft fabric of his dress, looking around for the source of the sound that also accompanied the magical pixie.  
"It looks like you've been encountered by something with wicked claws," a deep, velvet voice began. Alex instinctively turned around almost immediately. There stood, nearly a metre away from him, a man leaning forwards on a branch covered in gigantic leaves. It occurred to Alex that the man had no other limbs, because there was nothing occupying the space below the man. The man raised a brow. "I'm.. i'm still dreaming." Alex said, wanting to get out of these illusional dilemma. "What did that to you?" The man asked. Alex took notice of the cat-like ears that sat upon the mop of curls on the man's head, and scrunched his face up a bit. "Ehm.." Alex began, before he was interrupted. "Oh really?" The man exclaimed as if Alex had uttered a well-known name. His eye size increased, one pupil big and round and full of stripes. The other had a thin oval shape.  
"Well I must have a look." The man came closer with his head. Alex started to consider if the man even had a neck, but shook it off since, a lot of crazy things were here. "W-What are you doing?" Alex cautiously asked, when the man went too close to his arm. "It needs to be purified by someone who has amazing evaporation skills," The man calmly replied, a smirk stretching across his face, as his head spinner gently in a 360° circle. "—Or else it will fester and petrify," he added, the rest of his torso magically appearing. Alex didn't pay much attention to this. "I'll be fine as soon as I wake up," Alex reassured the man with cat ears. "At least let me bandage it for you." The man got out a roll of cotton bandage, wrapping it around Alex's arm. Alex took the chance to look up at him. The man had stubbles, with thick eyebrows and a resting bitch face. But it also seemed like a face that belonged on a person with wit and sass. "What do you call yourself?" The man proceeded to ask. "Alex," the short man in a dress replied. "The Alex?" Thomas immediately replied, as if Alex was a famous icon in this illusion world. "Has there been some debate about that?" Alex asked, raising an unamused brow. "Well. I'm not into politics." The man said, and vanished. But a few confusing seconds later, he reappeared behind Alex. "I'm Thomas, by the way," Thomas began once again. "Okay, Thomas. I need to get out of this dream. Can you help me, please?" "I suppose I can take you to the King of Hearts.." Thomas' face scrunched up a bit, considering it. And again, vanished. Alex let out a small groan, looking around for Thomas from where he stood. At the far end of the path, where the darkness met the light, a tall silhouette figure appeared and stood there. "Coming?" The familiar voice of Thomas asked.  
Alex hurriedly made his way over to Thomas. He kept vanishing on the way there, and it was honestly pissing Alex off. And Thomas definitely knew that.  
Once they were both finally side by side, walking down the bumpy dirt trail, they had a small chat. It gave each other to observe one another's attire.  
Alex was wearing a turquoise tulle dress, with a darker shade of stripes. He had a fabric corset with a décolletage collar line. Underneath the dress, he had a striped long sleeve. It was the colours of light blue, purple, and pink. He also had striped leggings. Alex's hair was in a half-down-half-up style, the small ponytail supported with a big, purple bow.  
Thomas had a light purple and dark purple striped long sleeve, with a small button up near the collar line. On top of it, a darkish pale shade of purple vest. He also had light purple velvet jeans with navy purple leather boots. Basically, everything matching into a purple theme. The men's attire fits in with the culture of the illusional world.  
Clearly, Alex didn't know what was waiting for him. Thomas surely did.  
—


End file.
